


People Who Compulsively Check Their Hair Every Time They See a Reflective Surface Are Really Annoying

by Official_Biscuit_Moron



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Other, and i like their parallels, and tae loves kyuubei, i love kyuubei, kyutae and ginzura make me emotional, we both love kyuubei, zura's big brain hard at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron
Summary: Katsura sees more of himself in Kyuubei than he’d like to admit.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	People Who Compulsively Check Their Hair Every Time They See a Reflective Surface Are Really Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, sorry

Katsura sees more of himself in Kyuubei than he’d like to admit.

There’s the obvious reasons—long, dark hair, a serious temperament. About the same amount of screentime, and an affinity for cute animals and the color blue. The token hardhead, raised a samurai. The childhood friend.

But more than that, Katsura sees himself in the way Kyuubei looks at Otae: in the way their face lights up whenever they’re together, and how a faint blush appears on their cheeks when Otae grabs their arm in a moment of excitement, and how that he can practically feel the love emanating from Kyuubei when their Tae-chan is around.

He notices some similarities, is all—he sees that Otae is strong and beautiful, with dark, deep eyes, radiating warmth. A kind soul, with a sweet smile for the saddest of days. Never a tear to be shed, and when it’s raining, an umbrella always in hand. A pillar of light and support when all hope is lost and the sun is nowhere to be found.

He sees how Kyuubei relies upon her.

He sees how Kyuubei admires her.

Katsura watches Gintoki finish his parfait, licking his lips to rid them of the last of the strawberry ice cream. The neon signs from the bar across the street catch on his hair, turning it faintly pink.

“Zura,” Gintoki’s voice says.

“It’s not Zura,” Katsura replies absently, tracing the lines of Gintoki’s mouth with his eyes. He notices a fleck of whipped cream on his nose.

“It’s Katsura.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> (hello! here's a petition to sign to support blm: https://www.change.org/p/un-and-us-government-ban-the-use-of-rubber-bullets?recruiter=922712485&recruited_by_id=62d8f120-fdb6-11e8-8dbd-0dee42fd9442&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=petition_dashboard)


End file.
